First Snow
by neonferriswheels
Summary: Rose helps introduce Kanaya to the concept of a snow day. Reposted from my AO3. Written for the 2013 Giftstuck event.


**Brought over from my AO3.**

 **For the Giftstuck 2013 Secret Santa event.**

Rose startled awake as a heavy weight landed solidly onto her bed. She cracked open one of her orchid-colored eyes to blearily peek out from under her blankets. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room to see a person-shaped shadow looming over her prone form.  
"…Kanaya…?" She squinted her eyes and rubbed at them to clear the sleep from them. "What…?" She sounded disoriented and confused.  
"Oh, Rose it's so amazing! Come look, come look!" Kanaya pulled at Rose's pajama sleeve like a small child would to its mother. She flew to the window and threw open the drapes revealing the wan light outside. Gently drifting past the glass was big, fluffy snowflakes. They spiraled on their descent to the ground. "What in the world is it? I've never seen anything like it before!" Kanaya peered out the window, her eyes were wide.  
Rose sat up, running a hand through her hair and smiling at Kanaya's child-like awe. She slid from the bed and pulled on her satin robe. "It's snow. Or, more accurately, rain that has frozen." She shivered and hugged herself. "Brr, it's cold."  
"Snow…" Kanaya breathed. She whirled around and grabbed Rose's hands in both her own. "It's beautiful. Like spun sugar."  
Rose couldn't help but grin at that. "That's not all it is. Get dressed in something warm and easily moved in and meet me downstairs," she said as she pulled open her closet and began digging through for her parka and snow pants.

"Rose is this really how I'm supposed to be dressed?" Kanaya frowned as she looked down at her bulky outer wear. "I can hardly move."  
"It's to keep you warm." Rose explained as she looped a thick scarf around Kanaya's neck and pulled gloves on. "Now come on before it stops." She pushed the door open letting in the frigid air and confidently strode out. Kanaya warily followed her.  
"See? Isn't this nice?" Rose spun around, extending her arms. Personally, she wasn't a huge fan of snow, but she was used to playing host after Dave flipped his proverbial shit when he visited last and it snowed. She allowed herself to teeter backwards and fall into the snow.  
"Rose!?" Kanaya hiked over and looked worriedly down into Rose's face.  
"Just watch." Rose began to sweep her arms and legs out and up and down.  
Kanaya looked bewildered. "What an earth are you doing?"  
"Snow angels. Here, you try." Rose extended her hands and yanked Kanaya down next to her. "Just move your arms and legs like I do." She continued sweeping her limbs in repetitive movements. Kanaya gave Rose a look like she'd lost her mind but did as she was told. "Okay, now get up. Careful, so we don't ruin it." Rose cautiously stood and stepped out of her snow angel. "See? Aren't they nice looking?"  
Kanaya followed suit and looked down to admire her work. She smiled, "Yes they're lovely…"  
As Kanaya looked her own snow angel over, Rose snuck away to scoop up a handful of snow and pack it into a ball in her hands. "Hey, Kanaya!" She called. When Kanaya looked up and over, Rose chucked the snowball at her. It cleanly hit her in the side of her head.  
Kanaya spluttered and wiped the snow from her gaping face. "I… what…? What the hell was that for, Rose!?" She stomped over towards the blonde only to be hit in the face with another snowball. "Seriously, what the fuck!?"  
"It's called a snowball fight. Come on, fight back. It's no fun if I kick your butt so easily!" Rose called back, hoping Kanaya would rise to her jibe.  
Kanaya narrowed her eyes and stooped to get her own handful of snow. "I'll make you eat those words, Lalonde."  
The smile dropped off of Rose's face as Kanaya pegged a snowball at Rose. That troll had quite the arm on her. As the snowball hit her in the face, Rose Lalonde literally ate her own words. She wiped her face clean as she sputtered. "Oh, it's on Maryam." She prepared her arsenal.

About two hours later, both girls were flushed in the face and shivering. Kanaya had proved herself far superior at snowballs than Rose. Rose was still yelping and shuddering as cold snow slid down her back from getting into her coat. Through chattering teeth, she reached out to point back towards the house. "It's getting cold. Let's go back in."  
Kanaya was hugging herself and violently shivering. She looked up towards the sky, which was darkening. It looked ominous and like the snow would worsen into a storm at any moment. Already the snow was thickening. "I… I must agree with you on that front."

"This is my favorite part of snow days." Rose commented as she snuggled up against Kanaya under a trio of quilts and blankets. "Snuggles under a blanket with someone you love. And a roaring fire in the fireplace and a cup of hot chocolate. In all honesty, I'd much prefer this than to frolicking in the snow any day."  
"I don't know. Despite how cold it is, I thought it was fun." Kanaya sipped from her own mug of hot chocolate and gazed wistfully out the window. "And I still feel like you could teach me a lot about snow."  
Rose twisted a little so she could look up into Kanaya's face. "Maybe tomorrow, if the snow's still around I could teach about sledding, snow forts, and snow men and women tomorrow."  
Kanaya grinned, showing just a bit of fang. She leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Rose's painted lips. "I'd like that very much…" she breathed against her lips.  
Rose smiled back and reached up to wrap her arms around Kanaya's neck. She leaned up to press her lips more firmly against Kanaya's. "I like that you'd like that…"  
The mugs of hot cocoa, the fire, and the snow were all forgotten as the two wrapped up in each other and passionately passed the afternoon in other ways.


End file.
